


Strange Love

by kuresoto



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, True Blood!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:52:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6424864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuresoto/pseuds/kuresoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how a werewolf got ensnared by two vampires</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spellbound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOO I wrote the second chapter first and I needed a world to be built around that and thus this happened. It's basically Kylo's journey of getting fucked over by two vampires. I want it to be a slow burn but I'm impatient af so we'll see what happens...
> 
> Started from the prompt: How about a southern gothic au where Rey is a witch and both Kylo and Hux are werewolves.
> 
> ...but I'm more inclined towards vampires and the idea of Rey/Hux is too much for me to pass up so here we go!

 

He watched from the corner, shrouded by darkness, the way she placed herself on the barstool. She held herself with a flair of mystery and coldness about her that any sane person would just ignore her, but he knew better. From the moment she stepped into the establishment, every set of eyes watched her like a hawk. Varying looks of disgust and hatred were projected towards her but she ignored it all and signalled the bartender.

“Bottle of True Blood please. A positive, warmed if possible.”

The burly bartender looked at her with a thin veil of interest and slammed the thick bottle in front of her, grunting. “Sorry, got no microwave here.”

She picked up the bottle with her slender fingers and tipped her head back. “Can’t be helped.”

He stared from afar, watching the way her throat bobbed up and down as she gulped down the artificial blood, entranced by the very sight of her. She was a beauty to behold: the way her leather pants hugged her figure tightly, matching her leather jacket that was draped over her body. Her hair was in her usual three knotted style, each bun looking slightly dishevelled as if she put them up in a hurry.

He swallowed thickly when she propped her elbow on the counter, head held in her hand as she watched the game play out on the old TV that hung in the corner. Her neck, her lovely pale skin of her neck was exposed and it looked as if it _shined_. It gleamed in the dimly lit bar and it made him hungry to run his lips over the smooth flesh. A low growl rumbled from within him that made a nearby customer look at him warily. He ignored the patron and took a swig of his beer, watching as a large man slid into the seat next to her. The grip on his bottle tightened.

Thankfully, he didn’t need to strain to hear the conversation. His senses were already heightened so he could listen with ease. “So, what’s a lady like yourself doing here all by yourself?”

“A lady? That’s a first.” She turned to the unknown man, a smile forming onto her perfectly stained dark red lips. “Not many people like to approach me, much less call me a lady.”

The man took her free hand in his own and bestowed a kiss on it. “But that’s what you are. No matter what you are, you’re still a lady who should be treated with manners.”

She smiled and let her head lull back as the man ran his tongue across her palm and up to the tip of her forefinger. “My, aren’t you just the gentleman.”

“I can do many things for you, milady.”

“I bet you can.” She pushed her True Blood from her gently, making sure the scraping of chairs as they both got up didn’t attract attention. “Let’s get out of here.” The man grinned and looped his arm around her shoulders, practically hiding her smaller frame from view.

Giving them a few seconds before sliding from the booth he was in, he threw a few bills to pay for his meal on the old table and slipped out the side door. He looked around, ears picking up on a faint sound from within the thick trees at the back of the pub. Under the cover of darkness, he prowled towards the sounds of sucking and low moaning. From behind the dense shrubbery, he saw the large man held against a tree as she sucked at his neck.

The man moaned softly. “You like that? Like the way my blood tastes?”

She licked some dribbling blood running down his neck before looking up at him. “It’s…acceptable.”

“Mmm, that’s good. Do you think you’ll be able to taste it with _this_?” The man whipped out a metal bundle from his back pocket and flung it at her face, the loud sizzle of flesh floating into the night. “Fucking fanger,” he spat.

She hissed in pain and anger, her fangs stained with blood shining under the beam of moonlight that filtered through the trees. Ripping off the silver chainmail from her face with her left hand, not caring for how it mutilated her limb, she snarled at the man. The man lifted his fist to smash her already disfigured face but she caught it with her free hand.

With a loud crack echoing through the night, she crushed his fist with rage and power. “How dare you.” She held the broken bones still, rolling it in her palm, relishing at the pained cries that ripped from the pathetic man’s chest. Dropping the chainmail, she wrapped her fingers around his neck, her burnt flesh slowly knitting itself back together as her nails sank into the column of his neck. “This is why, you _humans_ , are so weak and considered as _food_ to us.”

“Fuck…you…” sputtered the man before his trachea was ripped from his body. He collapsed in a heap before her, dead as a brick, as she held the offending organ in her hands. She played with it, sick squelching noises filling the air as she rolled it in her fingers before dropping it next to the unmoving body.

Silence stretched out, the distant buzzing of the cicadas and croaking of frogs by the nearby swamp filling the air. “Clean this up.”

Finally, he moved from the trees and stepped into the moonlight. He reached out and cupped her mutilated face, her skin still slowly knitting back together. Turning his wrist over, he offered himself to her with a silent plea, begging her to take his blood to heal faster. She grinned and let her tongue flick over the pulsing vein under the skin of his wrist. “It won’t be necessary. Once you’re done with this mess, I’ll be completely healed.”

He nodded, a simmering annoyance bubbling from within as he pulled away to get to work at disposing of the body. He knelt down and started digging the soil with his large hands, eyes glowing yellow as the wolf in him took over. Faster and faster, he uprooted the soil and dug a deep hole to throw the corpse in. Once buried with nothing more than a few flicks of blood staining the damp soil as evidence, the pair started to make their way through the forest.

“You should be more careful. What would _he_ think-”

She turned to look at the werewolf, effectively stopping his train of thought. “You need not concern yourself. I can handle myself just fine.”

Grabbing her shoulder, he forced her to look at him. He surveyed her, taking in her bloodied chin from when she fed on the man. He leaned in and licked the dried blood, lapping at it hungrily with a dog with a bone, cleaning her face so her pale skin shone once more. Raising his head slightly, he hovered above her lips as if asking for permission.

“We have no use for a wolf who pretends to be a vampire, Kylo.” She shook himself from his grasp and brushed passed him, leaving him standing in the forest with his heart beating loudly and body shaking with need.

Slowly, he regained his composure and trailed behind her, not trusting himself to be so close to her. She already gave some of her blood to him earlier in the night but what he wanted was so much more.

Arriving upon a large white house, he steeled his posture, hoping to give nothing away of what had transpired. The front door opened wide, revealing a tall man with ginger hair, dressed in a thick winter’s coat. He opened his arms to embrace her, wrapping himself around her small frame.

“Welcome home, Rey. Have a good hunt?”

“There was a slight complication but nothing Kylo couldn’t handle.” She smiled into the soft thick fabric and cracked her eye open to watch how the werewolf would react.

“Oh?” The ginger vampire turned to the man in question, Kylo’s eyes dropping to the floor, not allowing himself to be hypnotised by him. “Why do you avoid my eyes?”

“He’s just being modest.”

Kylo clenched his fists by his sides, trying to not let her teasing lies get the better of him. “It is the least I can do for you.”

“Yes, indeed.” He unwrapped his arms from around Rey and dismissed her before nearing the quiet wolf. “A thank you should be in order then, should it not?”

“If you believe so…”

Kylo kept his eyes trained on the grass beneath his feet, sensing the vampire circle around him predatorily. He shivered when he heard a slow inhale near the base of his neck, goosebumps rising and prickling his skin. Taking deep quiet breathes, he tried to relax but it was so hard with the bloodsucker so close to him.

“You don’t have to be so nervous around me, Kylo. Tell me, what is it that you desire?” Kylo opened his mouth only to pause before closing it again. “No, no, tell me.” A chuckle. “Then again, we know what you’ve wanted from the beginning.” The man circled around once more before stopping in front of him, his cold hands tilting Kylo’s face upwards, forcing the werewolf to look at him. “You want this. V, as you mortals call it. Our life force. Rey gives hers willingly, but mine...” He tutted and squeezed Kylo’s jaw gently. “You have to earn it. Has saving my little protégé unlocked what you want so badly?”

“I didn’t do anything. She killed the man herself.” Kylo winced when the grip on his jaw tightened to unbearable extremes.

“Shhh, let’s not dwell on technicalities, Kylo. Say my name.”

“Maste-” His sharp gasp of pain cut him off. He felt blood being drawn from his cheek from where the vampire’s nails dug into.

“No, let’s try this again. Say my name,” he repeated.

With a breathy reply mixed with a thin veil of pain, Kylo whispered, “Hux…”

“Yesss.” Leaning over, Hux’s lips ghosted over his ear, his hot breath making the skin of Kylo’s ear sweat. “But that’s not all you want. Maybe one day, my progeny will release you from her spell. Until then…”

At the feel of fangs sinking into his neck, Kylo closed his eyes in acceptance, allowing for his hair to be tugged as Hux threaded his fingers through his dark locks. As Hux greedily drank, Kylo looked up from under his lashes and could just make out a figure watching them from a window on the upper levels. He let his eyes flutter closed once more. He didn’t need to open his eyes completely to know that Rey watched them from above.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I shouldn't be starting this but I'm going to make it _extremely_ casual.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated :3


	2. You Smell Like Dinner

He remembers the first time he met a vampire. Being part of a werewolf pack, it was basically taboo to associate with one, let alone be caught in a vulnerable position by the bloodthirsty creatures. In Kylo’s case, it was the latter. He growled, chest rumbling and emotions wild. He slammed his fist down against the earth beneath him, teeth grinding against each other that his jaw started to ache. 

Another beat down by his elders for opposing their authority. He didn't challenge his father for his title as clan leader, no way did he want that sort of responsibility. He just got...frustrated...at their ways. Trouble was brewing with the humans and the vampires ever since they came out of the coffin and he agreed with his clan - if they were to be found out, it would be an absolute nightmare to deal with the frightened and paranoid stares by the townsfolk. However, having to move and uproot themselves for the fifth time within the two seasons had started to grate on his nerves. Why not just kill the human that stumbled upon their secret? Why not just eliminate the problem?

_Because we would be no better than the vampires_

Snarls were exchanged and Han Solo ruled with an iron fist. He made sure that his rules would be abided by.

Now, post-beating, he laid upon the damp grass, licking his wounds - both figuratively and literally. Whenever his mind wandered back to his numerous arguments with his clan, his body shook with fury at their submissive ways. They were werewolves, not cowards. 

His fist clenched tighter as he slowly held himself up on his hands and knees, claw marks fresh and wound still dripping. A slow patter of rain water stung his slashed back, forcing himself to bite back the scream that threatened to bubble from his lips.

"How barbaric."

His head shot up at the condescending voice and his heart froze. He could sniff the scent that bathed her lithe body - the musk and stench of death. He had to either fight or run and with his injuries, he just knew he had together get away from her. 

"You'd be perfect for my maker," she purred as she closed the distance between them. He struggled to move, his back screaming at him as he made sudden movements in a futile attempt to escape. "Shhh, don't do that. You're no use to us if you're broken." She placed a cold hand on his shoulder, effectively stopping his jittering movements. 

Blood roared in his ears as he watched her bring her wrist to her mouth, fangs slowly sinking into her flesh to let her blood run freely. She held it out to him, urging him to drink. Kylo smashed his lips together, shaking his head wildly to get the poison away from him. He tried to rip himself from her grasp but was either too weak or she was far too strong.

"It's not very polite of you to do that. You should feel honoured to even be offered my blood. Especially since you're a mutt."

He growled at her derogatory term, annoyed at how she toyed with him. He yelped when he felt her leathery tongue lick his wound, her breath ghosting over his flesh as she tasted him.

"Mmmm you taste absolutely divine. Please, you must drink. I insist." 

She gripped his cheek and forced him to look into her eyes. Kylo felt himself get lost in her dark orbs, his body tingling as he felt the compulsion to draw her wrist to his mouth. Lips on flesh, he sucked hungrily, feeling strength course through his veins and his wound knit itself back together. He ignored the hitched breath that escaped her, opting to continue to satiate his hunger, greedily sucking every bit of blood there was for him. 

A firm push and he was falling backwards, eyes wildly searching for who dared to interrupt his feed. His eyes locked onto a set of icy blue ones. They belonged to a man of pale pallor and bright orange hair, slicked back and tucked behind his ears. Now that his eyes weren't phased by pain, he noticed the girl - no, woman - who seduced him lying dishevelled on the damp grass, legs opened for him teasingly and hair falling from the peculiar three buns she wore. 

"Rey, you shouldn't be so reckless with the likes of him."

Kylo bristled, feeling the renewed strength and heightened senses imbued within him. He snarled and grabbed the unknown man's wrist, enjoying at how slim it felt beneath his large palms.

"Don't talk about me as if I'm not here."

Had he not just been bestowed a powerful elixir that was Vampire blood, then he might have thought twice about talking back to one, much less a hand on one. 

The pale man flicked his eyes down at the offending hand wrapped around his wrist, lips half forming into a sneer, half into a feral grin.

"I understand now why you chose him."

Kylo watched as the man caressed the side of his companions face - Rey's face - with such care and gentleness that he felt like he was intruding on something intimate between the two. He would have fled if it his hand had not been attached to the man’s limb still. He tried to release the offending wrist but found that despite his desire to let go, his body didn't let him. 

"Thank you, my pet." 

Kylo wasn't prepared for the man to turn on him in a flash, sharp fangs beared and his face to turn into that of a monster. He let out a high pitched whine as he felt the fangs sink into his neck, wanting to cry out to someone, anyone, to help him. He struggled initially but strong hands pinned him down and prevented him from thrashing wildly. As he felt the man suck at his neck, his thoughts drifted back to his altercation with his pack earlier in the night. So this was how he was going to die: eaten alive by these vultures. He figured as much, considering what a menace he'd been to his pack.

With his eyes fluttering, he missed the way the man beckoned Rey towards them, the way she looked at him hungrily, eyes glimmering in the darkness.

He didn't feel weakened per Se but it didn't stop his stomach clenching and twisting at the feel of the man’s tongue lapping at the spilt blood. His eyes shot open and tried to look down when he felt a hand - smaller, feminine, and gentle - run up his thighs before stopping to cup his groin. Kylo would have sighed in relief at the feel of teeth being retracted from his neck if the scene of the two vampires caught in a lip lock above him didn't make his body freeze, lips melding together perfectly whilst smearing blood - his blood - messily all over each other. He felt hypnotised: watching the way the red painted their skins but more specifically, her skin. Heart beating loudly and the silence of the forest screaming in his ears, he yearned to be the one she kissed, one she looked at as if he had the whole in the palm of his hand.

It was probably the blood. No, it was definitely the blood, he had heard stories of how addicted one would be towards V, much less the donator of the blood. Obsession. Want. Need to be the object of their desires, even if it mean only for a moment and to be tossed aside the next. It was a pathetic thing to desire but the need coursed through him the moment he drank the hot fluid that flowed so freely from her wrist. 

Despite all this, he couldn't move. He laid there frozen, transfixed by the sight, the way the gingers hands roamed her body freely and the way she welcomed it eagerly. 

It felt like they were in lip lock for aeons but it was a few mere seconds before they pulled apart. Rey licked the blood that transferred to her lips from her partner, staining her tongue crimson.

Then, without another warning, they disappeared, leaving Kylo alone in the darkness of the woods. He should feel relief but he was left feeling bereft instead. An emptiness gnawed his inside along with...anger...anger at how they would just feed on him then _abandon_ him. Kylo scoffed, at least there was something his pack and the vampires had in common - neither could stand his presence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eh typing this on my phone was weird


End file.
